An inhaling shell of an existing electronic cigarette includes a non-transparent inhaling tube, an atomizing device disposed in the inhaling tube which includes electric heat wire and atomizing cup, a tobacco-liquid cup disposed in the inhaling tube for storing tobacco liquid, an elongated liquid-guide tube for guiding tobacco liquid to flow into the atomizing device, a mouthpiece disposed at one end of the inhaling tube, an air-puffing passage for transporting aerosol to outside of the inhaling tube which is generated from tobacco-liquid vaporization by atomizing device. The air-puffing passage is configured in the inhaling tube and molded with the inhaling tube by an integrated molding process. Both ends of the electric heat wire are soldered to first and second electrodes by a wire-bond process or a copper-tube riveting process.
The inhaling shell of the existing electronic cigarette has such disadvantages that: the atomizing device is single use only and it is inconvenient to repeatedly add tobacco liquid into the tobacco-liquid cup; the atomizing device and the tobacco-liquid cup are fixed in the inhaling tube and non-replaceable; the electric heat wire of the atomizing device is connected to electric circuit by wire-bond process or copper-tube riveting process, which process is very complicated and inconvenient for installation; additionally, liquid-guide tube extends into the tobacco-liquid cup, which is complicated and inconvenient for installation, and results in fluid leaking and bad results of guiding tobacco liquid; moreover, the air-puffing passage is configured and integrated in the inhaling tube, it is necessary to specially preset space for the air-puffing passage, and thus results in an incompact inner structure or a bigger dimension of the inhaling tube; and for the opaque inhaling tube, tobacco-liquid volume in the tobacco-liquid cup is unobservable, thus unfavorable-smell gas generated from burning electric heat wire will be inhaled after the tobacco liquid is exhausted.